


Chasing Sunsets

by orphan_account



Series: Chasing Sunsets [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Road Trips, SO MUCH FLUFF, post 3x23, road trip fic drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity drive off into the sunset...and as it turns out, Oliver's a giant sap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> OLIVER AND FELICITY LITERALLY DROVE OFF INTO THE SUNSET. So what now? Now we all write fanfic about their giant road trip. With lots of sex. And fluff. So this is the first part in a series on what Oliver and Felicity do on their road trip (besides each other). Find me on Tumblr at redpendreaming!

For your own enjoyment, read this while listening to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ll14dc7MKWw). You're welcome.

* * *

 

Oliver couldn’t help but hold Felicity’s hand as he drove. There was just a desperate  _need_  to touch her, and not necessarily in a sexual way, either, though that was sure to come later. He needed to know she was there. She was his and he was hers and that was more than enough.

Felicity grinned at him, leaning into his touch as he ran his fingers through her hair. 

“You’re gonna end up crashing the car if you can’t keep your eyes on the road,” she said playfully. 

Oliver shrugged. “I can’t help it. I’ve got the most beautiful girl in the world at my side running away with me. I’m no longer the Arrow. For the first time in years, Felicity, I’m free.”

“And I’m not leaving you. And you’d better not leave me either. I can track you down if you end up going all moody broody hero again.”

Oliver gave her hand a squeeze. “I am never going to leave you, Felicity. Now that I have you, I’m never letting you go.”

Felicity smiled, and the deep orange of dusk turned to daylight. “Oliver Queen, you are a giant sap!”

Oliver shrugged, pretending not to be terribly aware of how right she was. “Your point?”

“Driving off into the sunset to who knows where, telling me I’m the most beautiful girl in the world, telling me you’ll never leave, it’s all terribly romantic. I never quite would have pegged you as the romantic type. Well, I guess judging from our first date I should have seen it coming at least a little bit, but I mean, I sort of expected you to be a little more…I don’t know, reserved with your words and affection or just hot and broody and…I just…”

“Fe-li-ci-ty. You bring out the best in me. I guess this is just who I am when I’m actually happy.”

Felicity nodded, smiling broadly at him. “I think I like it.”

“Good, because I’m not leaving you.”

“Promise?”

Oliver glanced over at her, noting the worry and the anxiety in her eyes. “Felicity Smoak, I love you, and I’m not leaving you. I promise. I’ll prove it to you every day if I have to.”

Felicity breathed a sigh of relief. “I love you too, Oliver. Now tell me where we’re going?”

The car curved around the coastal freeways, sun sinking behind them. 

Oliver just grinned. “We’re almost there.”

The city faded into the distance, the sun retreating beneath the horizon, the reds and oranges blending into deep blues. Sure enough, right there along the beach sat a tiny bed and breakfast. 

“Is this…?” asked Felicity.

Oliver nodded. “I thought it would be nice to start our journey off the beaten path. We can walk along the beach or stay in or chat with the other guests. It’s entirely up to you.”

Oliver parked the car at the bed and breakfast.

Felicity shrugged. “We’re a team. Hopefully it’s not all up to me,” she teased.

The moment the two of them got out of the car, Felicity threw her hands around Oliver’s neck and kissed him.

“Can I say something strange?” she asked after a moment.

Oliver nodded for her to continue.

“I’m happy, too.”


End file.
